


The first Kiss

by MLou186



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explict, M/M, MLou186, Non-Canon Relationship, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLou186/pseuds/MLou186
Summary: When an accidental kiss changes everything.This is also another story  I found while reviewing old story drafts.





	The first Kiss

Sauske could not get it out of his mind when Naurto was being his usual hyperactive obnoxious self  accidentally kissed him. He had kissed and eventually had sex so many people he lost count so why would one kiss stay on his mind so much and make him so horny. Suaske bit his lips and groaned thinking about it while leaning agonist  a tree in their old training areaHis lips were so soft and he actually kissed him for a few seconds before he faked disgust.  .

He never felt that way towards Naurto before then so he could not figure out when the changed occurred. He thought about asking his brother but he never told him that he was bisexual. He deicded to put distance between them by being an unapproachable jerk but yet, he found his way to him, being on the same team did not help at all. He was annoyed yet excited about getting alone time with him, which is why he focused more on training.

He could tell Naurto was in love with Sakura but the feeling was not mutual plus she was in love with me, though he could not stand her.  So even if he did decide to make a move he would have to get through first, just how he would he do that. Then the other part of him could not stand Naurto, how could he all of sudden want to be with his arc nemesis. Something was not adding up.. Quite a team we had going on her and it seems Kakashi has taken an interest in me as well. 

"Sasuke!" the pink haired headache whined tired of being annoyed and yet again trying to get my attention. I just wonder if It was his first kiss.

"Suaskue lets go train already" Naurto said annoyed leading the way.

"I'll make it to the top of that tree this time' he mumbled making Naurto laugh.

Sakura followed sulking since she did not get a response from him at all, she wondered wat was wrong with him. Naurto being the bird brain that he was did notice something was different about Suasuke but he figured he had girl problems, he did too. Sakura never noticed him. He sighed trying to clear his mind as he focused on concentrating the perfect balance of chakra in his feet.

He looked up to see Sakura and Kakashi peering down at both of them and giggling, jut how did she master it so fast. Also he was wondering where Kakashi came from. He was almost relieved Sauske was struggling with him yet he was still going further than him, that asshole was always ahead. Naruto grunted with frustration and made many more unsuccessful attempts. Sakura soon left with Kakashi leaving the frienenmies alone. Sasuke soon left and came back hours later to find Naruto laying down staring at the sky. 

"Hey loser, your dinner is getting cold"  he said matter of factually standing over him peering down at him. 

"Not hungrty"  he responded. He immediately knew the idiot already drained all his chakra. Naurto gaze met his and they both stared but for different reasons. Sasuke decided it was as good of time as ever.  The others were sleeping and he made sure they would not be waking up until he was done. He was so excited, he could not wait to see him tied up and begging to be fucked like the slut he know he is. Just imagine him at his limit. 

"Yeah? "  he said in a seductive. "I am Naurto" He continued as he squatted down then straddled his thighs  "and it is not for food" he said licking his lips. He was turned on and confused. He always loved how sasuke said his name

Naurto was frozen unsure how to react.  Suaske eyes closed as his face became closer and closer and then it happened. His lips were on his.  He wriggled around but Sasuke held him in place with his arms and weight and he had not choice but to kiss back. 

Naurto chakra soon began to change and become red the more he become excited and soon he flipped them over and kissed the dark haired boy hungrily while grinding his erection on him. 

"Ohh Naurto...." he moaned out as his cheeks reddened he felt the power and knew better not to fight it but he couldn't help it. His hard dick felt so good grinding aginist his. That competitive streak always got him into trouble and the powerful Naruto always turned him on and brought out his submissive side.

"im going to fuck you so  good" Sauske said an octave lower. Sasuke was immediately  met witth blazing red eyed and sharp canine fangs. He soon realized he had himself in quite the predicament.  Naurto growled at him as he continued his weak mock protests. He want make it that easy for him, he want willingly submit. Naruto must prove he can handle him. Sasuke often was the aggressor not to preference but because no one could truly dominate him. When the second tailed appeared Sasuke became still, well except his throbbing penis. He knew play time was over, the increased output of chakara had their clothes in complete shreds. 

 Naurto's eyes widened as he actually took in the smell of sasuke's arousal. Could he be... that is impossible. Sakura is his mate, though she would not accept him. Did he really have a second chance? Impossible. Sasuke sighed with relief, it really took that idiot that long to realize. He hated the rules, he knew he could not tell him but he figured if he could awaken the beast. The beast, unlike its master was not an idiot. Naurto's demon fought for power, he needed control. He would not let another mate pass them by especially one who wants them. Naruto in his weakened state was unable to put up much of a fight but was able to remain conscious of his actions, he had to be sure they did not harm their little mate. Naruto laugh, he was already so possessive and he has not even been officially claimed. 

"Oh Sasuke" Naruto said in a voice an octave lower. "Yes daddy? " Sasuke responded squirming under him with excitement. "Just one question. Do you accept us?" Sasuke nodded and turned his neck exposing the area will his mark will be placed. The beast , clouded with lust, licked that spot and nipped it lightly making Sasuke moan out, he did not remember that spot being that sensitive. Naruto then sat up rolled sasuke onto his side. He grabbed him by his neck putting pressure on his mark spot while choking him. Sasuke wondered how did he know about this fetish. The beast then  shoved a finger into his tight hole feeling around until he found the spot.  "Already wet huh? I knew you was a slut" the beast said with a smirk. Sasuke screamed out and his body shivered, having two spots stimulated at once was quite intense. 

"Fuck Nar- Im going to !"  he moaned out throwing his hips back as another finger was added. The beast could not wait any longer and he felt that he was losing control to that idiot again. That idiot liked to make love he wanted to fuck. He never knew what the big idea was, they experience and feel the same thing as once, so as long as one come they should be fine but no that idiot always complain. The beast removed his fingers, turned him onto his back, and put his legs on his shoulders in mere seconds.  The beast then gave sasuke what he was waiting for. He shoved the entire length of his hard throbbing member into his hole forcing him open.

Sasuke  was happy that he was semi prepared but he still felt that initial burn from having a big penis forced inside him. That burning pain soon turned into intense pleasure. His body never felt so good having sex and this was only his second time as a bottom. He never considered himself a moaner and he was moaning constantly.His thrusts were fast and rough and his grunts were sexy, he never imaged he would be fucked like this and he liked it. His spot was constantly being abused and he member was so hard and leaking so much it hurt some. It hurt so good, it been so long, he forgot he was a pain slut. 

"Sasuke" the beast grunted out as he felt that familiar pooling "turn you neck" he said as he leaned down and bit into the spot making them both climax at the same time. Once they were done they both laid sisde by side gazing at the sky and talking about their future together apart from the so called team. They both noticed a shooting star and closed their eyes and made a wish while holding hands. Their minds linked, wishing for the same, each other happiness. 

 

 


End file.
